Miracle
by Princess Ly
Summary: This is essentially how I first imagined Breaking Dawn. It is how I pictured what would happen after Bella & Edward's wedding! Features Carlisle and Alice Cullen as well! One Shot! Bella's POV! PLEASE REVIEW! THX!


**Okay so this is my original copy of how I pictured Bella and Edward's life together in Breaking Dawn. I wrote this way back in March (2008), but I never posted it because although this is what I dearly wanted to happen, I was fairly certain that it never would. To me this was how I had always imagined their life could be. Since I and my friends were absolutely convinced that they could have a child I always pictured them with one when I thought of their future. I never posted this before because I was sure that it was way too far-fetched and even though I desperately wanted it to happen I didn't believe it would. So you can imagine my surprise when I read breaking dawn and they did in fact have Renesme! lol! Yeah I guess it's an understatement to say that I was simply happy. However I came across this the other day, after I had all but forgotten it and after some serious internal debate I decided that it should be posted after all! So here it is! I must warn you however that this was the first twilight piece I wrote so it is a little rough. I didn't want to change anything because now that I have read Breaking Dawn I figured that any changes I'd make would revolve too much around the real story. But anyways I hope you all enjoy and once again please don't be too critical since this is the original rough draft! Thanx!**

**Princess Ly**

Miracle

_Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing! Unfortunately everything belongs to the incredible Stephenie Meyer!_

"Bella?"

Edward walked slowly, deliberately into my room, his hands swinging loosely by his sides. I smiled at his perfect angel's face, sliding farther down the side of my bed so he could sit down.

"Alice said you'd be here." He explained, his face tense, eyes guarded as he perched on the edge of my small bed. I rested my hands lightly on his cheeks, cradling his face gently. My breath caught as the pale moonlight reflected prettily against the sparkling gold of my wedding band. I was still having trouble coming to terms with the fact that Edward and I were officially married. He was mine. Forever. Edward heard my quick intake of breath; his face twisting painfully, his gaze agonized as a deep crease formed between his eyebrows.

"Are you sure you're ready for this?" he murmured, "Ready to give it all up? Everything? Your life, your future, you really want to throw it all away? For me?" His voice broke on the last part, his breath coming in short gasps. Shocked, I realized he had misinterpreted my reaction to my ring.

"Shhh," I hushed him softly, holding his face tighter, smoothing the crease between his brow with my thumbs. I raised myself onto my knees, making sure my eyes were level with his.

"Of course I am sure." I whispered passionately, trying to make him understand. Trying to make him comprehend just how essential he was to my survival. "There is nothing-absolutely nothing-that I want more in this world than to be with you forever."

"Bella." he moaned my name softly, his voice anguished. I went to wrap my arms around him but he pulled away covering his face with his hands.

"I don't think I can do it," he whispered, keeping his face covered, his voice slightly muffled by his hands.

"No don't do this," I pleaded, "You promised. I did what you wanted, we're married. It's my turn now." I broke off suddenly, choking back a sob. This couldn't be happening. He couldn't have his doubts now, especially after I'd married him and fulfilled my half of the bargain. Of course married life wasn't nearly as bad as I had expected, it was not even close. In my entire life there was not one moment where I was as happy as I am now as Edward's wife. Edward had also made due on the first half of my part of the agreement, and that on its own was incredible. The way we could finally be together, and how perfect we were for each other was, well, indescribable. There isn't a word in the English language that can express how ecstatic I am that we can finally be together in every way. However, despite all of this and all of my feelings, there is nothing I want-no need- more than the second part of my demand. The part that enables me to be with him forever. The part that makes me immortal too.

"But Bella, if it is what you truly want, than why have you waited until five months after our wedding to finally go through with?" he asked, his voice bleak. I took his hand in mine, clutching his fingers tightly, willing my weak strength to be enough, to keep him here with me.

"You know why," I said gently. "I couldn't just leave Renée and Charlie, and leave them wondering whatever happened to me for their entire lives. You know I couldn't do that to them. I had to make it right. You know that, don't you? If not for Renée and Charlie I would have been a vampire five months ago. I never doubted what I wanted. Not once!" I gazed deeply into his hard liquid eyes, wishing that he could just read my mind and see the truth behind my words. He nodded slowly, his eyes melting, becoming warm butterscotch, as he absorbed my words.

"You never once reconsidered?" he whispered, his voice hopeful.

I leaned in towards him resting my forehead against his.

"Never," I breathed, my heart hammering inside my chest as I pulled him closer. His icy lips crushed mine in a fervent desire, as he lowered me back onto the bed, pressing his granite body against mine. My breathing came in jagged gasps, as I pulled away struggling for air. His lips moved from mine as he worked his way along my jaw.

"I love you," he mumbled between kisses.

"I love you too," I whispered, before our lips met once more and any hopes of conversation were diminished.

I pressed my lips to his neck, as the trees flew past us, his feet moving soundlessly across the forest floor. He reached up with his hand to cup my face, never once turning his head. My stomach rumbled loudly, the sudden sound breaking the peaceful atmosphere. He chuckled softly under his breath.

"Hungry again Love?" he asked teasingly.

"It's all your fault." I defended myself. "With all of the food you've been making me eat, I can hardly help being hungry all of the time. You know I am actually getting fat!"

His booming laugh filled the forest, startling a pair of birds from a nearby tree.

"I want to make sure that you've tried everything before you no longer eat. Don't want you missing out." He explained, still chuckling. I rolled my eyes at his reasoning. I would be missing out on nothing.

"Right," I said sarcastically, "It's because of all of your exotic food that I was sick for weeks!" I shuddered slightly at the memory. Those five weeks had not been pleasant. Between running to the bathroom to throw up every couple of hours, and the constant nauseous feeling, I had not been the happiest person. "Is that what you didn't want me to miss out on? Because personally I think I could have done without."

"And don't worry about the weight," he continued, as though I hadn't spoken, "You are perfect the way you are. Absolutely beautiful."

I opened my mouth to comment on how biased he was, however he cut me off before I could speak.

"But if you are truly concerned you needn't worry. Those few extra pounds will all be gone when you are a vampire," He smiled slightly, probably sensing my deep confusion. "When the venom goes through your system it burns all body fat. Vampires have no fat -that belongs strictly to humans- we have only muscle, bone and marble skin." He finished, flashing my favourite crooked grin.

"Wow! That is an extra quirk you never mentioned before!" I accused him half-heartedly, my mind still dazed by the thought.

"You never asked," he replied his topaz eyes dancing. I just rolled my eyes and let the subject drop. I looked up from his face, my weak eyes straining to make out the contours of the trees as we rushed past. From what I could tell in the dimming light we were almost to the center of the forest.

"_Almost there," _I thought, my stomach clenching uneasily. My heart hammered faster and harder, trying to make use of its final beats, as I struggled to control my breathing. I couldn't panic, not now. Edward flew into our meadow, the pale sunlight glittering off his granite skin, as I felt him stiffen beneath me. I stared at the scene before us. A small but comfortable looking bed was positioned in the middle of the clearing, Alice and Carlisle standing slightly behind, both of their faces solemn.

"Hello," Carlisle said, as we approached. I clung to Edward, my arms fastened securely around his neck as we slowly drew closer to the small grouping. I smiled slightly at Alice, her answering smile, was warm and filled with confidence. I felt my own confidence return at Alice's smile. She would warn us if something were to go wrong, she wouldn't let anything happen. I was feeling reassured and secure as I loosened my hold on Edward and gently slid to the ground. I staggered a bit when my feet touched the soft forest floor, but like always Edward was prepared and his smooth, quick arm reached out automatically to steady me. I smiled up at him gratefully, meeting his anxious gaze, before entwining my small hand with his. He led me gently to the bed, his butterscotch eyes, studying me warily.

"Are you sure Bella?" he asked once more. I nodded seriously, not quite trusting my voice. He sighed heavily, before turning to face Carlisle.

"Thank you," he whispered to them both, nodding towards the bed and the small black bag placed beside it. I frowned_. How had I not noticed the sack before?_ I shrugged my shoulders, not really caring, as I lowered myself gently onto the bed.

"Of course," Carlisle replied, his soft voice barely reaching my ears.

"We'll be nearby if you need anything," Alice explained, her beaming smile still in place. Edward nodded stiffly, before turning back to me.

"Goodbye Bella, see you soon," Carlisle whispered, before he turned on his heel and raced away. I looked at Alice's small, bright face and felt my own answering smile was just as excited.

"I'll see you really soon," she promised, her slender arms enveloping me in a tender hug. I kissed her spiky head in response, squeezing her tightly. She pulled away with a happy smile, and turned to place her hand lightly on Edward's sleeve. Within a moment, she too, was gone. I turned to Edward's guarded expression, and smiled reassuringly.

"I am ready," I told him gently, and as I spoke them I knew that the words were true. I was completely prepared for this. There was nothing, absolutely nothing that I could want more on this planet than to be with Edward forever. I found myself looking forward to when I too would be immortal. I would be strong, beautiful, fast, durable, someone who was worthy of Edward.

"I love you," I reminded him, gripping the hand I still held. A shadow of my favourite crooked smile passed across his face, as he gently squeezed my fingers.

"And I you," he smiled sadly, bending his face close to mine. He pressed his icy lips against mine, cradling my face. I sighed contentedly, wrapping my arms around his neck, bringing him closer.

"Forever," I whispered breathlessly, my heart pounding out a frantic rhythm.

"And always," he finished, trailing his lips down to my neck, over my collarbone, before finally laying his head across my chest. His hands spread out to caress my shoulders and I heard his familiar satisfied sigh, as he sat there holding me. Listening to my heart, I realized, just like our first time in the meadow. I breathed in deeply, resting my hand lightly on his head, pulling my fingers through his thick, bronze hair. In a flash, I sat in his lap, slightly dazed by the quick movement. He kissed the top of my head firmly, before lying me carefully back on the bed. My breathing came in short gasps, as I finally acknowledged that this was it, it was finally happening. He pressed his head to my stomach, breathing deeply, I assumed he was verifying that he was still completely in control. His hand trailed towards the bag, while he muttered something about morphine. I watched him intently, focusing my energies on preserving him in my memory. I didn't want to forget anything, so that even when I was a wild, thirsty newborn, I would still have these tender memories of Edward. All of a sudden his hand froze, and his face became a stony mask of shock. He looked up at my face, his eyes wide with surprise, his flawless lips forming a silent Oh. I stared at him in alarm trying to understand what was wrong. He rested his head back on my abdomen, his expression never changing. I lay very still trying, desperately to stay quiet until he was ready to tell me what the problem was. It was a long time before he spoke.

"Bella," he murmured, his voice uncharacteristically hoarse, "I-I can't!" his voice broke, as his eyes widened even further in amazement.

"You can't what?" I demanded, my own voice nearing hysteria. I was staring to panic. This could not be happening!

"I can't change you," he said a little more firmly.

I stared at him in bewilderment, not quite believing what he was saying.

"No Edward, you have to! You promised," I begged, my voice sounding pitifully frail, "Please?"

He just shook his head, the dazed look not quite leaving his face.

"I can't Bella. This isn't just your soul at stake anymore. I can not destroy another life." I stared at him in confusion, not even trying to pretend like I knew what he was talking about.

He rested his hand lightly on my stomach, almost cradling it, as I continued to stare incredulously at him. _What on earth was he talking about? Of course it was only my life, my soul. Who else's could it be?_

"Bella," he pronounced my name slowly, lovingly, "We are going to have a baby."

"What?" I managed to choke out, "But that-that's impossible! I mean I just had my period-" I stopped abruptly, furiously thinking back. _When was the last time I had had it?_ With dawning fascination I realized that with all that had been going on in my life, I had not even noticed the absence of something that had been with me for the last five years. In fact I couldn't remember having had it once since the week before our wedding. With a little screech I tugged the shirt of my sweater up revealing my slightly protruding belly. The new roundness of my stomach took on a whole new meaning.

"Oh my god!" I mouthed, staring in shock at Edward. His whole face was lit up with joy, as he tenderly laid a hand across my round belly.

"Are you sure?" I whispered, my voice so soft I wondered if he could actually hear it. He nodded, barely containing his joy.

"I am positive," he said, "I can hear the heartbeat. It is so faint that I couldn't have heard it before unless I placed my head right on top of your stomach. And even then it took me a little while to understand what it was! But I am absolutely certain that it is a heartbeat!"

Tears came to my eyes, as I placed my hand over his, wishing I could hear the little heartbeat as well. He pulled me into his arms, crushing me to him as my tears of joy soaked into his pale, cotton shirt.

**Approximately four months later**

"Here she is!" Edward murmured softly, as he sat down beside me, careful not to jostle the bed. He placed the warm bundle carefully in my arms, before draping his marble arm comfortingly around my shoulders. His other hand cradled our daughter's small head, gently caressing it. I gazed into her deep green eyes, entranced by the wisdom they seemed to hold. She was unusually quiet, her solemn eyes taking in her surroundings with deep interest. I bent forward and kissed her dark, bloody, matted curls, feeling her slow pulse beneath my lips. I tightened my grip on her, reassured by her warm weight secure in my arms.

"She is so beautiful," Edward whispered completely awed, "Just like her mother." I met his tender, golden gaze, and smiled happily. My heart thudded in response to his dazzling gaze.

"She is the most beautiful thing ever," I agreed, focusing my attention back on my small daughter. My perfect human baby.

"What shall we call her?" Edward asked, his thumb moving in soothing circles across her temples. She blinked sleepily, her plump, red mouth stretching into a perfect O, before her eyes closed softly, her long eyelashes fluttering.

"That's right, go to sleep my little darling," I whispered, "Sweet dreams my little baby Elizabeth."

_And that is where it ends! At that point I had so many different scenarios that I imagined could happen, from Elizabeth growing up and being changed, to her falling in love with a vampire and then being transformed by the foresaid vampire, to her even dying, and then finally the one I was leaning towards the most was Jake imprinting on her. Yes I did seriously consider that happening but as I never continued with the story and instead wrote my other one (Until Breaking Dawn) I will never know which one I would have chose! I hope you all enjoyed it though and please review!! Thanx a lot!_

_Princess Ly_


End file.
